


A través de un cristal

by sofia_esquivel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Amor no Correspondido, Keith guitarrista, Lance pintor, M/M, Parece Sheith, Shadam, klance, pero no lo es, universitários
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_esquivel/pseuds/sofia_esquivel
Summary: Un día sientes algo por una persona, y al otro, ese sentimiento puede cambiar por completo por uno nuevo. Ahora lo ves con otros ojos, su presencia se vuelve más intensa, más necesaria.El amor puede ser bello, pero solo si no estás viendo a la otra persona a través de un cristal que no puedes atravesar.-----Disclaimer:Los personajes son pertenecientes a la serie de dibujos animados Voltron: Legendary Defender creado por Lauren Montgomery y Joaquim Dos Santos y producido por los estudios DreamWorks Animation Televition.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Lo que sea

—Recuerden llenar todas las opciones en el papel —dijo el profesor mientras repartía hojas a los alumnos de la clase.

La materia de orientación vocacional era la última que se impartía en el día y no ayudaba que fuera viernes. Los alumnos tenían en sus cabezas ideas de qué hacer el fin de semana como para estar prestando atención al profesor, quien tampoco parecía muy contento de tener que lidiar con adolescentes a esa hora del día.

—Necesito que se concentren —siguió hablando, esta vez con un tono más alto y autoritario—. Son jóvenes que entrarán a la universidad después de las vacaciones, y créanme, ahí no serán tratados como los niños inmaduros que aquí les permiten ser y… ¡Keith!

La clase entera volteó hacia atrás del salón, en donde se veía a un estudiante ya de pie con su mochila al hombro, nada impresionado de que el profesor le hubiera gritado.

—¿Qué haces con tu mochila ya lista? Les dije que llenaran este papel para sus respectivas carreras universitarias.

—¡Ya lo hice! —respondió el joven de cabello negro, el cual estaba más largo de lo que la escuela permitía, pero eso nunca le había importado—. Mientras usted nos regañaba llené el papel. Además… —El timbre de la escuela sonó— la clase ya terminó.

Sus compañeros recogían sus cosas y murmuraban entre ellos. Keith era la clase de estudiantes que sobresalían con sus notas, pero que su actitud con los maestros lo habían dejado en muy mala posición. Era increíble que hubiera llegado al último año.

El chico se acercó al escritorio del profesor y dejó la hoja. Ya estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando el profesor lo tomó del hombro. Keith sólo se pudo limitar a rodar los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—No me respondas de esa manera. Y espera a que todos tus compañeros salgan.

Cuando el último alumno salió hacia la libertad del fin de semana, el profesor se sentó en su escritorio y tomó la hoja que Keith había dejado.

—La universidad de Altea es reconocida por ser excelente en todos sus campos —comenzó a decir el profesor a la vez que leía la hoja—. Si bien es cierto que la facultad de Bellas Artes es bastante flexible con sus estudiantes llenos de creatividad, no creas que los profesores ahí aceptarán tu actitud.

El chico parecía ni siquiera prestar atención a lo que el adulto le decía.

—Keith, ¿estás seguro de que quieres estudiar música? Te expulsaron del taller de guitarra y reprobaste la materia de música a lo largo de tu formación escolar.

—Es el mismo maestro el que da la materia y el taller —respondió Keith mirando por la ventana. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no sonó molesto.

—Ese no es pretexto.

El maestro suspiró y se puso de pie, poniéndose frente al alumno, haciendo que este volteara a verlo.

—Sé que no la has pasado bien estos años. Con tu madre en la guerra y tu padre… Bueno, el asunto es que estás a punto de iniciar una nueva etapa en tu vida. No la desperdicies.

—¿Ya terminó? Mi amigo me espera afuera de la escuela.

El maestro cerró los ojos, derrotado, y asintió. Pronto Keith se encontraba ya fuera del aula.

Llegó a su casillero y aventó los libros en el interior para luego irse corriendo a la entrada de la escuela. Su amigo Hunk lo esperaba en las escaleras.

—Te vi asomándote por la ventana —le dijo su amigo apenas Keith llegó—. ¿Otra vez un maestro te retuvo?

—Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hizo. Gracias por esperarme. Creí que irías con tus amigos a jugar videojuegos.

—Hoy no. Mi mamá hará crema de zanahoria. ¿Vienes a comer? Es la que te gusta.

Keith miró a lo lejos a los que reconocía como amigos de Hunk. No se sabía sus nombres, pero de vista los reconocía como un joven de su edad bastante delgado, de pelo castaño y corto. Había otra persona, una chica, aunque se vestía con el uniforme de los hombres, pero para Keith era obvio que era mujer. Ella era muy pequeña y aún cursaba la secundaria, aunque no sabía qué grado.

Nunca se juntaba con ellos. Su único amigo era Hunk, quien parecía ser que era el único que podía romper la barrera que Keith había creado para que nadie se le acercara. Nunca había buscado hacer amigos. Desde niño había aprendido a hacer las cosas él solo y a no importarle lo que los demás pensaran de él, aunque sabía lo que se decía de su vida, su situación familiar y su actitud con los maestros.

Hunk lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Nos vamos ya? Muero de hambre.

Keith le sonrió genuinamente y asintió.

Mientras caminaban, platicaron sobre sus respectivas clases, como solían hacerlo cuando regresaban juntos. A pesar de estar en el mismo grado no estaban en el mismo grupo, por lo que sólo llegaban a verse en los recesos y en la salida.

—¿Es cierto que vas a estudiar en Bellas Artes? —preguntó Hunk cuando ya casi estaban llegando a casa de este.

—Sí. Estudiaré guitarra en el departamento de música.

—Lance también irá a Bellas Artes, sólo que él a pintura. Me lo dijo el otro día.

—¿Quién es Lance?

Hunk se quedó parado frente a la puerta a medio abrir. Levantó una de las cejas.

—Mi amigo, ya sabes, el chico de mi salón con el que siempre juego videojuegos junto con Pidge.

Keith imaginó que eran los dos chicos que vio hace un rato caminar a lo lejos.

—Se me olvidan sus nombres.

—Descuida. Sé que no te interesa mucho, pero un día podrías jugar videojuegos con nosotros. Compré uno nuevo llamado Layers of Fear que juran que te causará pesadillas.

—¡Keith!

La madre de Hunk era una señora bastante alta y regordeta. Era muy cariñosa y amable y siempre trató a Keith como un miembro más de su familia.

—Hola, señora Collins —dijo Keith de manera amable, contrario a como solía comportarse con los adultos.

—¿Te quedas a comer? Me alegra tanto. No te veía en un buen tiempo.

Hunk había ido con su madre a terminar de preparar la comida, haciendo alusión a que si iba a estudiar gastronomía tenía que pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera en la cocina.

Keith ayudó a poner la mesa. Mientras colocaba los platos y cubiertos, miró a su alrededor la casa donde había vivido cuatro años.

Toda su vida había vivido con su padre, quien era bombero. Su padre y su madre se habían conocido cuando este la rescató de un incendio. Ella pertenecía a las fuerzas armadas de su país y luchaba en una guerra. Por unos años lograron vivir juntos y en paz, naciendo de ellos Keith. Pero cuando era aún muy pequeño como para tener memoria, la guerra reinició y su madre se quedó para servir a su país. Su padre se fue, llevándose al pequeño y criándolo por su cuenta.

Por muchos años vivieron a las afueras de la ciudad. Keith a veces era visitado por su madre, a quien nunca le guardó rencor, aunque ella parecía sentirse siempre culpable de no poder estar siempre para su hijo.

Keith no tenía quejas de su vida y podría haber seguido así, pero un día un terrible incendio arrasó con su casa y con su padre dentro de ella. Quedó solo a la edad de doce años.

Fue ahí cuando la familia de Hunk apareció. A él lo conocía ya de la primaria y eran muy buenos amigos. Sus madres se conocían de toda la vida y sin dudarlo la señora Collins aceptó cuidar de Keith, pues su madre no podía regresar de la zona de guerra.

Hasta los dieciséis años, Kieth vivió con ellos.

—Hace mucho que no te veía, hijo.

El padre de Hunk era idéntico a su hijo, pero en versión adulta. Un hombre alto y de gran musculatura, de piel morena y con un corazón tan grande que tuvo espacio para considerar a Keith como un hijo más.

Keith le sonrió y lo saludó. Pronto Hunk y su madre llegaron con la comida hecha.

Pasó el resto de la tarde con Hunk en su habitación hasta que oscureció.

—Creo que ya es hora de que regrese a mi departamento.

—¿Seguro? Ya sabes que tu habitación siempre está lista para cuando quieras quedarte.

Keith le sonrió, aunque negó con la cabeza.

—Otro día —dijo, poniéndose de pie de la cama y estirándose.

Se despidió de Hunk y salió de la casa. Su departamento no quedaba lejos, pues a petición de la mamá de Hunk buscó un lugar que quedara cerca de ellos.

Keith sabía que la familia de Hunk lo habría acogido por muchos años más, pero cuando ingresaron a la preparatoria decidió que no quería ser un peso más para ellos, aunque esa familia no lo considerara así. Además, nunca estaba enteramente solo. En el mismo conjunto de departamentos, unos pisos más abajo, vivía alguien que se había encargado también de la educación de Keith. Sin él, probablemente no habría terminado la escuela.

La noche ya estaba bastante fresca cuando llegó a los edificios de departamentos. Saludó al vigilante, quien le respondió de regreso.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar en uno de los balcones una figura. A sus oídos llegó el sonido de la guitarra y su corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco.

Corrió por las escaleras de emergencia para llegar directamente al balcón en el cuarto piso. Casi no tenía aire cuando llegó al lado de la persona tocando la guitarra, quien dejó de hacerlo apenas lo vio.

—¡Keith! Respira. ¿Por qué corriste hasta acá?

Keith sonrió al verlo y al escuchar su voz. Era un joven alto, de hombros anchos y musculatura definida. Lo más característico de él eran sus ojos rasgados.

—Hola, Shiro —atinó a decir Keith cuando recuperó el aire.

—A estas alturas creí que estarías en tu departamento o con Hunk. ¿Quieres pasar?

Shiro señaló con su cabeza el ventanal que daba acceso a su habitación y al resto del departamento. Keith asintió, agradeciendo que la luz que salía del ventanal fuera tan tenue que no dejara que se viera el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sólo si tienes comida. No he cenado.

Shiro rio suavemente y asintió. Tomó su guitarra y entró por el ventanal, seguido del chico.

Keith se topó con la habitación de Shiro, la cual era ordenada, pero bastante llena de papeles y a veces aparatos sobre el escritorio, de los cuales desconocía su uso.

Para ignorar la cama de Shiro, la cual lo hacía sentir incómodo, se enfocó en esos objetos a medio construir, tomando uno con sus manos.

—Creí que regresarías mañana —le dijo a Shiro.

—Sí. Iba a quedarme en el laboratorio hasta mañana, pero Matt llegó justo a tiempo para ayudarme con los conductores que estaban fallando en el sistema. Es bueno tener un amigo enfocado sólo a la física.

—Tú también sabes física —dijo Keith, más por seguir con el tema que por otra cosa. No solía entender mucho de lo que Shiro hacía.

—Sí, pero lo mío es una ingeniería enfocada en la física. Matt es un físico hecho y derecho. Yo sé más de ingeniería que él y él más de física que yo.

—Si tu lo dices.

Keith vio como Shiro dejaba su guitarra recargada contra la pared y pronto fue por ella.

—Me enteré que aplicaste para la facultad de Bellas Artes —le dijo Shiro, sonriendo al ver al chico tomar rápidamente el instrumento y llevarlo al comedor, donde se sentó en una silla y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas, haciendo un par de acordes con el instrumento.

—Logré pasar los exámenes, así que ya después de vacaciones entraré.

Shiro lo escuchó tocar el instrumento mientras preparaba la cena. Por un rato no se escuchó nada más que la pieza que Keith tocaba, la cual comenzó sencilla pero poco a poco comenzó a aumentar de complejidad conforme la inspiración llegaba a él. Keith no podía notar la sonrisa que Shiro tenía en su rostro al escuchar la melodía, pero a la vez Shiro no podía darse cuenta que Keith en ningún momento dejó de ver su espalda.

—Quién diría que yo te enseñé a tocar la guitarra —dijo Shiro, dando media vuelta con la cena preparada. Era una comida sencilla, pero olía bien—. Yo ya no podría tocar lo que tú tocaste hace un momento.

—Bueno, tengo más tiempo libre que tú —se justificó Keith—. Además de que es a lo que me pienso dedicar. Tú no eres músico y no hace mucho que regresaste de la maestría. Apenas y tuviste tiempo de hacer algo que no fuera tu investigación.

La sonrisa de Shiro se borró un poco, pero no desapareció.

—Fue bastante cansado estar en el extranjero tanto tiempo.

—No tenías por que irte casi por dos años. Me habías dicho que sería poco menos de un año.

En definitiva, la sonrisa de Shiro desapareció. Se sentó en su silla y un silencio extraño se formó.

—L-lo siento. Hablé sin pensar —dijo inmediatamente Keith, comenzando a servirse la comida para que hubiera algún sonido al menos.

—No, no. No pasa nada. Tienes razón en lo que dices. Eran sólo diez meses lo que tuve que haberme ido. Te dejé solo ese tiempo y también…

Keith sabía lo que el otro quería mencionar. El nombre de Adam flotaba en el aire y Keith no quería mencionarlo ni que Shiro lo hiciera. Ese nombre le recordaba que Shiro sufrió una ruptura amorosa, y al ver su rostro también le confirmaba que aún la sufría.

—No tienes que hablar de eso.

Ambos acordaron silenciosamente cambiar de tema, cada uno por sus propios motivos. La ventaja de conocerse bastante bien era que no tenían que decirlo todo en voz alta.

La cena terminó sin mayores contratiempos. Keith estaba agradecido de que al menos por esa noche no gastaría dinero en comida. Aunque no era alguien descuidado con el dinero, cualquier mínimo ahorro era de agradecerse cuando aún no tienes una profesión que te dé una mejor paga.

—Gracias por la comida.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer. Desde que regresé me siento extraño cenando solo. El que tú o Matt vengan de vez en cuando a comer conmigo me hace sentir mejor.

—Ya no te quito más tiempo. Has de estar cansado.

No esperó a que Shiro le diera alguna respuesta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del departamento para salir, Shiro lo tomó de la muñeca. Keith no pudo disimular el respingo ni el suave sonido que salió de su garganta por la sorpresa. Odiaba que Shiro lo tocara de esa manera; lo odiaba tanto como amaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Y si vas por tu guitarra? No sé, quizá y es hora de que demuestres que el alumno ha superado al maestro.

Keith volteó con una sonrisa en los labios y asintió. Su departamento estaba un piso más arriba y no tardaría nada en ir y regresar.

Al poco tiempo Keith regresó con una guitarra acústica. Personalmente prefería la eléctrica, pero en los departamentos no estaba permitido usarla por el gran ruido que hacía cuando estaba conectada. Aún así, sabía que Shiro prefería la acústica, y si él lo hacía, en ese momento él también.

Se fueron al balcón y se sentaron con sus espaldas recargadas contra el ventanal, disfrutando el viento fresco del verano. Shiro no mostró queja alguna cuando Keith juntó su hombro con el de él, así como tampoco pudo sentir los latidos desbocados del corazón del joven.

Mientras hacía acompañamiento a la pieza que tocaba Shiro, Keith no pudo evitar recordar una escena similar, pero en otro tiempo, uno mucho más sencillo. Era una época en donde él había perdido a la persona que más había querido, donde parecía que nadie podía llenar el vacío que sentía a pesar de tanto amor del que estaba rodeado por parte de la familia de Hunk. Fue una época donde el mundo se veía de un solo color, excepto cuando estaba Shiro con él, en ese mismo balcón, hombro a hombro tratando de imitar los acordes que el otro hacía con tanta facilidad.

Pasó la vista del cielo hacia Shiro, con sus ojos cerrados, el rostro a centímetros del suyo. En esa época él no había pensado que sentía algo por la persona que más admiraba. Aunque tenía trece años, aún no tenía interés alguno por los problemas que él llamaba "de adulto". Pero bastó con que el tiempo pasara, con que la relación entre ellos fuera cada vez más cercana hasta que llegó el punto en que Keith ya no podía ver a Shiro como antes. Temblaba ante la vibración de su voz, un escalofrío recorría su piel cuando hacían contacto, su corazón latía desbocado ante el encuentro de miradas. Para cuando Shiro se fue al extranjero, hace poco más de año y medio, Keith quedó con la convicción de que se había enamorado de él. Para cuando Shiro regresó, hace unos meses, Keith ya lo tenía más que confirmado.

Shiro lo trató como siempre, pero Keith ahora tenía que fingir lo que antes le era natural. Con ironía pensó que quizá debió escoger la carrera de actuación. Shiro no notaba sus reacciones con él. Habría sido un buen actor.

Siguieron tocando sus guitarras hasta altas horas de la noche. En ningún momento Keith desprendió el contacto de sus hombros y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

—¿Tendré una oportunidad? —soltó de repente. Shiro dejó de tocar las cuerdas.

—¿De la universidad? Sólo si no causas los problemas que siempre haces. Confío en ti, Keith. Eres capaz de lograr lo que sea.

Voltearon a verse. Keith inhalaba el aroma de Shiro, provocándole querer cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido junto a él. Respondió para no terminar haciéndolo.

—Me pregunto si realmente puedo lograr lo que sea.


	2. Soy Lance. ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Llevas todo, hijo?

—Sí, mamá.

Lance se sentía como un idiota. Era su primer día como universitario y aún su madre no lo dejaba salir por la puerta hasta estar segura de que tenía todo listo.

—Recuerda que terminando las clases puedes llegar a comer. No confío en esa comida de las cafeterías universitarias.

El chico sólo asentía mientras dejaba que su madre le terminara de acomodar la chaqueta que tenía puesta -era su favorita-.

Quizá cualquier otro hijo se habría hartado del comportamiento de una madre así, pero Lance no tenía manera de hacerla a un lado; y no era como que quisiera hacerlo. Sabía que su madre lo hacía porque estaba preocupada por él, el mayor de sus hijos, el primero en asistir a una universidad.

Lance la miró con cariño cuando ella se separó después de darle un beso en la mejilla para despedirse. La mujer tenía que ponerse de puntas para alcanzar a su hijo. Era pequeña y de cuerpo robusto, tenía una piel morena reluciente y su cabello castaño siempre estaba recogido en un moño bien acomodado. Lance sólo había heredado de ella su color de cabello y de piel, además de la forma de los ojos. De ahí en fuera era alto y muy delgado, como su padre, con quien compartía el mismo nombre.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó su madre por última vez.

—Claudia, deja al pobre chico en paz. Ya está grande.

El abuelo de Lance bajó las escaleras. Siempre estaba para frenar el amor descontrolado de su hija, aunque él también le tuviera ese mismo amor a Lance y a toda su familia.

—¿Entonces ya vas a clases? —preguntó el señor.

Lance sólo asintió, seguro de sí mismo y con una sonrisa en los labios. Antes de salir, se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta.

Miraba la calle por la que caminaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Esas calles que lo vieron crecer no se veían de la misma manera ahora que sabía que era un universitario, oficialmente reconocido como un adulto, aunque aún estuviera lejos de sentirse como tal.

En sí no mucho en su vida iba a cambiar. Aún viviría con su familia, pues esta tenía la cultura de que los hijos podían quedarse en el hogar a pesar de su edad. Además, era más práctico de esa manera. Vivía cerca del campus universitario. Hubiera sido tonto de su parte gastar dinero en algo que no tenía la necesidad de cambiar.

Se detuvo en un cruce. A su derecha tenía el camino a la preparatoria en donde estuvo los últimos tres años. De frente, cruzando la acera, se encontraba la entrada a la universidad de la ciudad. Ya había entrado varias veces, ya fuera para conocerla o hacer el tedioso papeleo de inscripción. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Entraría por primera vez como un estudiante.

Tomó con decisión su mochila y entró. Su estómago era una mezcla entre nervios y emoción.

Veía estudiantes ir y venir. A sus ojos de recién ingresado a la universidad, todos le parecían ya unos profesionales, aunque tuvieran a lo mucho un par de años más que él.

Tomó su celular para volver a consultar el salón al que tenía que ir. Ya lo había conocido en un recorrido que la preparatoria había hecho, pero aún sentía que estaba adentro de una ciudad compuesta de jóvenes. Edificios y más edificios se habrían a su paso y sentía que era consumido por el lugar.

Se enfocó en llegar primero a la facultad de Bellas Artes. Era su primera meta.

Al llegar, el ambiente había cambiado. Ahora sí podía sentir que pertenecía ahí.

Del departamento de danza se escuchaba música de todo tipo, entremezclándose entre ella al salir de los salones. Podía imaginar a los estudiantes practicando sus movimientos.

Al mismo tiempo, otros sonidos venían de otros salones. Eran instrumentos practicando provenientes del departamento de música.

Siguió caminando, alcanzando a ver por las ventanas de otros salones a los del departamento de actuación.

Su departamento era el último y más callado de todos. Su arte no hablaba, no producía sonido alguno, no deleitaba los oídos de nadie. Su arte era meramente visual.

Se entretuvo viendo adentro de un taller a personas haciendo esculturas. Sabía que algún día tendría que llevar materias relacionadas a eso, aunque en lo que él se quería especializar era en pintura.

Justo iba a dar media vuelta para ir a su salón cuando, al hacerlo, chocó contra una persona. Un grito agudo se escuchó y Lance alcanzó a tomar a la persona del brazo antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

—¿Allura? —dijo Lance en sorpresa. Repentinamente el agarre a su brazo se sentía extraño, como si quisiera soltarla y salir corriendo, pero a la vez necesitara de seguir sintiendo su piel.

Al entrar en razón de que estaba tomando su brazo fuertemente con su mano, la soltó en un instante, buscando cómo disimular su sonrojo y no delatarse como el torpe enamorado que era.

—Hola, Lance. ¿Al final sí entraste también a esta facultad?

Lance no pudo evitar recorrer la mirada de la cabeza a los pies de la chica. Estaba acostumbrado a verla en el uniforme de la preparatoria, pero el leotardo que tenía puesto y su cabello recogido le hizo perder la compostura.

—Te ves hermosa así —no pudo evitar decirlo literalmente. Siempre se había considerado un galante con las mujeres, recibiendo respuestas normalmente positivas por parte de ellas, según él.

Allura rio un poco y le sonrió. Lance nunca tenía idea de si ella interpretaba sus alagados de la misma manera en la que él lo hacía.

—Me alegra que los dos hayamos entrado. ¿Has visto a alguien más de la preparatoria? Yo vi a lo lejos a alguien, pero no estuve segura si sí era quien creía.

Lance negó con la cabeza. No estaba muy interesado encontrarse con alguien más que no fuera Allura. Desde que estaban en el primer año de la preparatoria Lance se había dado cuenta que con ella no podía ser tan galante como lo era con las demás chicas. Lejos de pensar que eso era porque no le gustaba ella, le confirmaba que ella era la única que le gustaba realmente. Le era natural actuar como alguien seguro de sí mismo ante ella, pues esa era parte de su personalidad, pero a la vez no podía negar que sus manos sudaban al verla y su corazón latía con mayor fuerza al escucharla.

—¿Tienes alguna hora libre? Yo tengo una a las 12.

—Por ti, tendría libre toda una vida —dijo con media sonrisa en los labios, cruzándose de brazos.

Allura volvió a reír.

—No, en serio. ¿Tienes alguna hora libre?

Lance miró su horario, pero no pudo contestarle al toparse con la hora.

—¡Se me hizo tarde! —gritó—. Yo… yo te mando un mensaje después, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica sólo asintió, viéndolo correr hacia su salón.

Lance no podía creer que se le hubiera hecho tarde en su primera clase de su primer día en la universidad. No era como que la clase ya hubiera empezado, pero sentía que llegaría al mismo tiempo que el profesor. No quería dar una mala impresión ni a él ni a sus compañeros. Él era alguien que siempre buscaba darle a entender a los demás que era el mejor en lo que hacía. No podía darle entender eso a sus compañeros llegando tarde.

Al estar sumergido en sus ideas, no pudo fijarse que alguien más corría a la misma velocidad que él ni que iban a coincidir en algún momento.

El choque que había tenido con Allura fue pequeño comparado con la tremenda colisión que tuvo con esta otra persona.

La gente alrededor volteó a verlos al escuchar el impacto. Lance estaba en el suelo, sobando su hombro adolorido. Había chocado contra algo muy duro.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

Abrió los ojos. Un chico quizá de su edad estaba recogiendo del piso algo grande. Cuando vio la guitarra dentro de su estuche entendió con qué había chocado su hombro.

—¡Fíjate tú! —respondió. No le gustaba que le gritaran y mucho menos para decirle que él había tenido la culpa del accidente.

Al ver al chico levantarse, lo reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Keith?

Le extrañó y a la vez no el verlo ahí. Durante un año habían estado juntos en clases de música y más adelante en el taller de guitarra cuando estaban en la secundaria. Desde que el maestro lo había sacado de la clase y pedido que nunca regresara, Lance ya no había vuelto a verlo tan seguido; sólo a veces lo veía irse con Hunk.

En ese entonces lo consideraba su único rival en la clase de guitarra, el único con el que podía competir en habilidad y que lo llevaba a mejorar cada día. Cuando Keith dejó de ir, la clase no volvió a ser la misma para él.

Ahora que lo veía con el estuche de la guitarra supuso que al final sí había logrado entrar a la universidad, y no sólo eso, sino que estaría en el departamento de música al lado del suyo de artes visuales.

—¿Quién eres tú?

La escena fue como un cristal rompiéndose en la cara de Lance. La persona que había considerado su rival durante todo un año, la persona con la que se sentía digno de competir, la persona con la que compartía amistad con Hunk, le acababa de decir que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era él.

—Eh… Soy Lance. ¿Recuerdas? —No podía creer que tenía que presentarse con alguien que estuvo viendo prácticamente todos los días durante un año.

Keith sólo levantó una ceja. Ya lejos de verse molesto, parecía genuinamente desconcertado.

—Estuvimos en las mismas clases de música.

—¿Eres estudiante de música?

—No, de pintura. ¡Pero tú y yo éramos como rivales! —siguió Lance. Perdió el control cuando el otro no dio señales de entender.

—Oh, ya recuerdo. Eras el segundo en la clase siempre.

—Bueno, no desde que te expulsaron.

—¿Felicidades, supongo?

Lance perdió los estribos. De todas las cosas que alguna vez habían herido su ego, esta había sido la más dolorosa de todas.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —dijo antes de que Keith pudiera decir algo más—. Estoy muy ocupado como para perder tiempo contigo.

Volvió a ponerse su mochila al hombro y emprendió de nuevo la carrera, molesto e indignado. Keith sólo se limitó a levantar los hombros, restándole importancia a lo que sucedió. Le interesaba más el que su guitarra estuviera bien y que no fuera a llegar él tampoco tarde a sus clases.


	3. Gracias por lo de hoy

Keith trataba de poner atención a la clase, pero después de haber estado toda una vida sin hacerlo se daba cuenta lo difícil que se le hacía.

Nunca se consideró una persona que necesitara poner atención a lo que un maestro dijera. Los exámenes los respondía con facilidad y no tenía la necesidad de estar sentado en un escritorio toda la noche estudiando. Él era de esos estudiantes que podían reprobar la materia por no hacer las tareas o faltas a clases, pero aún así sacaba la calificación más alta en los exámenes.

Quería tomarse en serio lo que el maestro de teoría les estaba enseñando, pero ya llevaba media hora intentando tomar apuntes y concentrarse y simplemente no podía.

Shiro le había enseñado a tocar la guitarra y a leer partituras. Sin embargo, cuando Keith demostró que cualquier cosa que escuchara la podía reproducir en el instrumento se rindió en su labor de enseñarle solfeo.

A lo largo del tiempo Keith aprendió a hacerlo, pero ahora estando al lado de gente que tenía la misma pasión e interés que él, le era más que claro que necesitaba mejorar mucho en esa parte de lectura y comprensión de las partituras. No quería quedarse atrás, no quería darle a entender a los profesores que esto no le interesaba.

Levantó la mirada al pizarrón y suspiró. Aún faltaba una hora de clases y no tenía ni idea de cómo la iba a aguantar.

Para cuando salió de la clase, escuchaba un zumbido vago en sus oídos y un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzaba a tomar forma. En esas primeras dos semanas de clases ya había logrado definir cuál sería su punto débil durante la carrera.

En esos días poco tiempo había tenido de ver a Shiro, quien se encontraba en el último semestre de su maestría y estaba queriéndose arrancar el cabello con unas pruebas para el examen de su tesis. El que no lo hubiera visto desde esa noche que tocó guitarra con él en el balcón tampoco ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Caminó hacia una de las bancas en el campus y se sentó, dejando a su lado el estuche de su instrumento y la mochila. El dolor de espalda ya lo estaba incomodando.

Estaba masajeando su cuello para ver si así el dolor de cabeza desaparecía cuando vio a lo lejos a Hunk caminar hacia él, agitando su mano.

—Hace días que no sabía de ti, Keith —dijo su amigo, sentándose a un lado suyo en la banca. Parecía tener restos de harina en el rostro.

—Parece que la estás pasando bien en tus clases —opinó Keith al verlo tan sonriente también.

—¡Bastante! Aunque debo decir que, para ser solo comida, los profesores son bastante exigentes. Algunos te gritan como si fueran militares.

—¿Cómo en los programas de televisión donde un chef les grita a los cocineros para que preparen todo más rápido y mejor?

—¡Justo así! Entiendo que la comida debe quedar bien hecha, pero con tantos gritos no puedo evitar recordar al profesor de deportes en la preparatoria. —La cara de Hunk parecía la de alguien que había comido algo en mal estado—. De tan solo recordar los gritos con baba escupida de ese maestro me dan nauseas.

Keith recordó con gracia que Hunk no era alguien que se relacionara bien con cualquier cosa que implicara correr, saltar o hacer movimientos bruscos. Su amigo normalmente terminaba siendo motivo de risa -y en cierta medida asco- de los demás cuando inevitablemente su débil estómago lo llevaba a vomitar enfrente de todos. Luego de eso no ayudaba que el profesor lo regañara aún más fuerte.

—Ya no pienses en eso. No tendremos que volver a escuchar a ese loco con shorts y gorra.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Hunk sonrió, quitándose con la mano los restos de harina de su rostro—. ¿No quieres venir a mi casa? Sé que los videojuegos no son lo tuyo, pero creo que este te podría interesar bastante. Además, vendrán mis otros amigos. Podrías distraerte un poco de la universidad.

Keith no tenía problema en pasar tiempo con Hunk. El chico era amable y siempre le daba su espacio para no incomodarlo. Sin embargo, no sabía si la dinámica de haber cuatro personas era algo que quisiera en esos momentos.

—No lo sé, Hunk.

—Vamos. Conociéndote, seguramente no has hablado con nadie desde que llegamos a la universidad, y de eso ya han sido como dos semanas.

Keith no parecía convencido, pero la sonrisa de Hunk era tan genuina que no tenía cómo decirle que no.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero si se ponen a hacer mucho ruido me regresó a mi departamento.

Apenas llegaron al punto de encuentro, Keith ya se estaba arrepintiendo de la oferta que había aceptado.

—¿Tú otra vez?

Lance lo señalaba con el dedo, justo enfrente de su cara, como si no pudiera creer que Keith estuviera delante de ellos.

La chica al lado de Lance le bajó la mano, un poco avergonzada del comportamiento de su amigo.

Cuando Keith la vio con el uniforme de hombres, recordó que ya la había visto un par de veces en la escuela, sólo que en ese entonces usaba el uniforme de secundaria. Ahora tenía el de preparatoria, pero seguía siendo el de sexo opuesto.

—Lance, cierra la boca. Se te van a meter las moscas —dijo la chica, alzando una ceja que apenas se notaba entre su fleco y sus grandes lentes redondos. A Keith le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía figurar a quién.

—Espero que esta vez de acuerdes de mi nombre —le dijo Lance, esta vez más calmado, con rostro de autosuficiencia—. Aunque para lo pequeño de tu cerebro no me sorprendería si no te acuerdas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Keith comenzaba a perder fácilmente los estribos con él.

—¿Cuál es TÚ problema? —siguió Lance.

—Vamos, no peleen. —Hunk terminó inevitablemente metido en la discusión. No entendía por qué sus dos amigos no podían llevarse bien.

—¿Pelear? —insistió Lance—. ¡Sólo trato de defender mi honor! Tu amigo no me reconoció a pesar de que estuvimos juntos casi todo un año. ¿Sabes lo ofendido que quedé por eso, Keith?

—Espera —dijo Keith, señalando a la chica al lado de Lance—, ya recuerdo. ¡Eres la hermana menor de Matt!

—Me alegra que al fin recordaras. Puedes llamarme Pidge —contestó con una media sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —gritó Lance, pero Keith no dio señales de prestarle atención.

—Vamos a mi casa antes de que se haga más tarde —dijo Hunk, pensando que el que Pidge y Keith pudieran llevarse bien ya era un avance.

Iban a comenzar a caminar, pero alguien se interpuso en el camino.

—Vaya, Keith. Quién diría que ibas a poder entrar a la universidad. Me sorprende que no te hayan expulsado ya.

Un chico les había obstruido el paso. Era de la estatura de Lance, de cabello castaño y piel blanca.

—¿Incluso aunque ya no estemos en la preparatoria quieres pelear conmigo, James? —preguntó Keith, bastante malhumorado.

—No era uno de mis propósitos del día, pero de verdad me sorprendió verte aquí. ¿Qué estudias? Más aún, ¿cómo haces para pagar este lugar?

Hunk frunció el ceño y se puso enfrente de Keith.

Pidge, a pesar de su apariencia pequeña, se puso al lado de Hunk. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

—¿No tienes otra cosa qué hacer? —preguntó la chica.

—Yo sólo decía —continuó como si no notara a Hunk y a Pidge—. Es curioso pensar que alguien abandonado por sus padres llegara hasta aquí.

Keith hizo a un lado a Hunk. Estaba listo con el puño en alto para pelear.

—Oye, James. ¿Cómo está Anne?

Todos voltearon a ver a Lance. Keith detuvo su andar y bajó el puño.

—¿Anne? —el chico hablaba como si no entendiera a qué se refería el otro, pero su rostro alterado decía otra cosa.

—Sí, ya sabes, tu novia. Ah, no. Espera. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Lance se intensificó. De repente él era el que estaba cara a cara con el otro y no Keith—. Ya recordé. Fue tu novia la que al final decidió ir conmigo a la graduación. Debo decir que bailaba muy bien, aunque su modo de besar fue la mejor parte.

—Maldito.

—¿Yo? Maldito tú que la dejaste abandonada para irte con tu compañero de soccer al estacionamiento. ¿La pasaron bien?

De repente el rostro de Jamen había palidecido. La sonrisa de Lance era imposible de borrar.

—Haz lo que quieras. Como si me importara seguir aquí con ustedes.

James dio media vuelta y se fue. Los cuatro chicos se le quedaron viendo hasta que desapareció en una esquina.

—Vaya, Lance. Estuviste increíble —dijo Pidge.

—Ni yo sabía que había pasado eso. —Hunk igualmente estaba sorprendido.

Lance subió los hombros, restándole importancia.

—Siempre quise restregarle en la cara lo que sucedió en la fiesta de graduación. Era mi momento de brillar.

Hunk y Pidge reían por imaginar la escena. Keith colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Lance, llamando su atención.

—Gracias —dijo en tono bajo, sin subir la mirada.

—No seas tan ceremonioso —respondió Lance—. El tipo se lo merecía por meterse con tu familia. Nadie debería hacer eso. Además, lo odio por otros motivos también.

—¿Otros motivos?

Hunk los llamó e interrumpió la conversación.

—Vámonos ya. Muero por jugar videojuegos.

Emprendió el camino con Pidge. Lance y Keith quedaron atrás. Antes de alcanzar a los otros, Lance sólo dijo una cosa, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—No soporto a la gente que finge ser lo que no es.

Keith sólo levantó una ceja, entendiendo poco del comentario. Ya no pudo preguntar más, Lance ya había alcanzado a los otros y comenzaba a platicar con ellos. Keith tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos.

Ya en casa de Hunk, los cuatro fueron a la habitación de este. El ambiente se había vuelto mucho más tranquilo y agradable entre ellos a partir del incidente de Keith.

Aunque el chico no iba a mencionar el tema, y sabía que los demás tampoco, no podía negar que algo en ese momento se sintió diferente. Al inicio no sabía qué era, pero mientras vio a esas tres personas discutir por cuál videojuego jugar en la habitación de Hunk, a pesar de que los veía de lejos puesto que él no sabía de esos temas, se dio cuenta de que no se sentía apartado de ellos, sino dentro de la burbuja donde ellos estaban.

A Hunk lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y tenía razones para querer defenderlo, pero no entendía por qué los otros dos, con quienes apenas había interactuado, no habían dudado en hacerlo. Pidge, a pesar de su pequeña estatura y corta edad, no dudó en colocarse enfrente de James y cuestionarlo, así como Lance adoptó una actitud de defenderlo que Keith jamás habría imaginado.

La voz de Pidge lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Dead Space? ¿Es en serio, Lance?

El chico había sacando del estante un videojuego y antes de preguntarle a los demás ya lo estaba colocando en la consola.

—Vamos, es un clásico. Además, no sé de qué te quejas. Antes lo jugabas todo el día.

—¡Cuando tenía doce años! —le gritó la chica, golpéandole el hombro.

Al final, tanto Hunk como Lance y Pidge comenzaron a jugar el juego que, según la chica, ella ya se sabía de memoria. Invitaron a Keith a jugarlo, pero al ver todos los movimientos increíbles que realizaban los otros casi con los ojos cerrados, prefirío ahorrarse hacer el ridículo al menos por esta vez.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer al inicio más que verlos jugar, pero al poco rato ya se encontraba gritándoles que tuvieran cuidado cada vez que un monstruo aparecía o riendo cuando alguno de ellos perdía.

—No vas a entrar ahí, ¿o sí? —preguntó Pidge a Hunk mientras era el turno de este para usar el control. El camino parecía oscuro y silencioso. Keith a estas alturas ya entendía que eso no era buena señal.

Hunk frunció el ceño, haciendo caso omiso a su amiga.

—Yo recuerdo que aquí no había nada malo. Estoy seguro de que atrás del laboratorio hay un pasillo con municiones.

—Y yo estoy segura de que uno de los humanos infectados está ahí —insistió la chica, molesta, aunque poco a poco había comenzado a esconderse detrás del hombro de Keith, anticipándose al susto que recibirían todos.

Los cuatro se comenzaron a acercar a la pantalla mientras Hunk seguía avanzado, casi temblando con sus manos. No se habían dado cuenta de que había oscurecido luego de horas de estar jugando, siendo iluminados únicamente por la pantalla del televisor. Tenían la cama de Hunk atrás de ellos, de la cual se habían olvidado prontamente y habían terminado sentados en el piso, casi adheridos a la pantalla.

Keith notó el hombro de Lance chocar con el suyo, pero cuando volteó a verlo de reojo se dio cuenta de que el chico no se había dado cuenta del contacto, sino que aún veía el juego, esperando el ataque sorpresa hacia Hunk.

Pidge seguía escondida detrás de Keith, con sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y dejando ver sus grandes ojos con gafas sólo lo suficiente para ver el ataque.

—¿Escucharon eso? —dijo Hunk con su voz un tono más agudo de lo normal.

—Te dije que no entraras ahí —volvió a regañarlo Pidge.

Todos acercaron sus rostros aún más a la pantalla. De verdad algo se había movido en una de las esquinas.

En eso, la puerta de la habitación de Hunk se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo. Una figura se alzó, dejando ver sólo su silueta entre tanta luz entrando a la oscuridad del cuarto.

Los gritos de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, armando un escándalo tremendo.

—¡Es el monstruo! —gritó Hunk, lanzando el control hacia la puerta.

La persona se tapó a tiempo para que el control no le diera en la cara.

—¡Hunk! Soy Matt.

Después de contestar, Matt tanteó con la mano en la pared hasta dar con el interruptor, el cual prendió, haciendo que la habitación fuera iluminada y encontrándose con una escena bastante peculiar.

Su hermana Pidge de alguna maner había trepado a la gran espalda de Hunk, pareciendo un pequeño koala. Por otro lado, Lance se había aferrado al brazo de Keith, al cual le sorprendió encontrarlo ahí.

—¿Keith? No sabía que te gustaban los videojuegos.

El chico frunció el ceño y se quitó a Lance de encima, quien parecía confundido por haberse abrazado a su brazo en ese momento de pánico.

—No me gustan, pero cuando menos me di cuenta se hizo de noche. Nos estretuvimos mucho conel juego.

—Eso lo pude notar. Pidge, ¿ya revisaste tu celular?

La chica levantó una ceja y tomó el aparato en su mochila. Abrió los ojos impresionada cuando encontró mensajes y llamadas perdidas tanto de su madre como de su hermano.

—Mamá me mandó a buscarte. Estaba en el departamento de Shiro, así que él se ofreció en acompañarme también.

El corazón de Keith dio un salto repentino. No veía a Shiro desde hace muchos días por lo ocupado que habían estado los dos. A pesar de vivir en el mismo edificio, sus horarios jamás coincidían.

—Toma tu mochila —siguió Matt, refiriéndose a su hermana—. Tendrás que acompañarme al departamento de Shiro por unos aparatos que dejé. Ya luego iremos a casa.

Pidge bajó la mirada y soltó un quejido, pero no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y tomó su mochila.

—Iré con ustedes —dijo de pronto Keith, levantándose y también tomando sus cosas.

—Los espero abajo. Adiós, Lance. Gracias por cuidar a mi hermana. Y Hunk… buena puntería.

Hunk rió torpemente, a la vez disculpándose.

Cuando Matt bajó por las escaleras, Hunk se dirigió a Keith.

—¿Pasaste un buen rato? No jugaste nada, pero…

—Me divertí. Gracias, Hunk. —Le sonrió genuinamente, haciendo que el otro le regresara el mismo gesto.

Lance tomó el control que había tirado su amigo y se puso enfrente de la pantalla, retomando la partida. Aunque se dirigió a Keith, no quitó la mirada del televisor.

—Vente a jugar con nosotros cuando quieras —le dijo—. Te enseñaré para que al menos hagas que el personaje no se estrelle contra una pared al caminar.

—¡¿Quién dijo que no sé jugar?!

—Yo sólo decía. —La sonrisa de suficiencia de Lance no se borraba de su rostro—. Tienes cara de ser alguien que pierde en el primer nivel siempre.

—¿Pueden dejar de pelear? —dijo Pidge—. Mi hermano ya nos está esperando.

Keith asintió, pero antes de irse, se detuvo en la puerta y volteó hacia atrás.

—Oye, Lance.

El chico puso el juego en pausa y volteó a ver al otro.

—Gracias de nuevo por lo de hoy.

El rostro de Lance se sonrojó y regresó rápido la mirada a la pantalla.

—No fue nada. Ya te lo dije.

Keith sonrió un poco y siguió a Pidge. Iba a seguir pensando en lo que había sucedido en la universidad, pero apenas vio a Shiro, su mente dejó de pensar con claridad.

—¿Keith? No sabía que te gustaban los videojuegos.

—Justo eso fue lo que yo le comenté —dijo Matt, riendo.

—Ya dije que no me gustan. Es sólo que terminé aquí y el tiempo pasó rápido.

Pidge sonrió con suficiencia, poniéndose la mochila sobre sus hombros.

—Te la pasaste gritando por dónde debíamos ir y que tuviéramos cuidado. Eras el que más ruido hacía de todos.

Las mejillas de Keith se tiñeron de rojo y desvió la mirada. La risa de Shiro le hacía sentir cálido el corazón, pero a la vez hacía que su estómago diera un vuelco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta ahora. Para quienes no lo sepan tengo facebook y un grupo de facebook. Los links están en mi perfil. A veces publico cosas, así que si quieren, pueden seguirme por ahí :3
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
